Pinokio
by rururei
Summary: Satsuki nggak boleh bohong. Karena dia adalah pinokio.


Tidak sulit untuk menemukan gadis kecil bernama Momoi Satsuki di antara gadis-gadis lain yang tersebar di halaman sekolah sewaktu istirahat. Surai panjangnya yang berwarna merah jambu tampak sangat mencolok di antara anak-anak lainnya, sehingga bocah laki-laki berkulit gelap itu bisa dengan mudah menandai keberadaan Satsuki. Dia berjalan ke salah satu bangku kayu bercat putih yang ada di bawah pohon, tempat di mana gadis kecil yang rambutnya dikuncir dua itu tengah duduk. Kedua tangannya menenteng dua _bento _dengan bungkus kain berbeda warna.

"Oi, Satsuki."

Dibandingkan nada riang yang harusnya digunakan ketika kau ingin menyapa seorang teman, bocah laki-laki usia 10 tahun itu justru menggunakan nada kelewat malas. Gadis yang dipanggil hanya mengangkat wajahnya sedikit sebelum kemudian melengos ke arah lain dengan suara yang terdengar seperti 'huh' keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Kenapa ngikutin aku? Mau nggangguin lagi, ya?" tuding si gadis kecil.

"Siapa yang mau nggangguin?" Si bocah laki-laki balas bertanya, nadanya tak kalah ketus.

"Jelas-jelas kamu membuntutiku!" Satsuki berteriak, kali ini sembari menatap wajah si bocah laki-laki. "Pergi sana! Aku nggak mau main sama kamu lagi!"

"Aku juga nggak mau main sama bocah cerewet kayak kamu lagi." Si bocah berkulit gelap menguap. "Kamu cuma bikin aku malas."

Wajah putih Satsuki sudah mulai merah padam.

"Dai-_chan no aho!" _Dia berteriak lebih keras sambil bangkit dari bangku yang didudukinya. "Tadi sore kamu matahin lengan boneka _barbie-_ku, tapi kamu nggak mau minta maaf!"

"Aku 'kan nggak sengaja." Daiki merengut. "Dan jangan panggil aku Dai-_chan, _itu menggelikan. Namaku Daiki."

"Kamu jelas-jelas _sengaja _melakukannya!" Satsuki mengabaikan protes Daiki atas nama panggilannya.

"Nggak." Daiki ngotot. "Bonekamu saja yang terlalu lemah sampai-sampai patah hanya karena aku mainin sedikit."

"Kamu jahat!"

"Kamu cerewet."

"Jelek!"

"Gendut."

"Nyebelin!"

"Berisik."

Perdebatan mereka terpaksa terhenti karena terinterupsi oleh bunyi berkeriuk yang mendadak terdengar. Satsuki berusaha bertahan memasang wajah garang, menutupi rasa malunya pada perutnya yang tanpa tahu malu malah berbunyi di saat-saat seperti itu.

"Ini." Si bocah laki-laki mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang memegang _bento _berlapis kain warna merah_. _"Kamu lupa bawa ini. Ibumu tadi nitip."

Satsuki melengos, mempertahankan sisa-sisa harga diri.

"Aku nggak mau makan apa yang dibawa Dai-_chan. _Aku nggak lapar."

Angin bertiup menerbangkan dedaunan kering.

"Hik!" Satsuki melebarkan mata, berusaha menutup mulutnya sendiri. "Hik! Hik!"

Cegukan gadis mungil itu makin parah dan Daiki memutar bola matanya.

"Kamu bohong."

Satsuki melotot padanya.

"Iya. Aku memang lapar!" Seketika cegukannya berhenti dan Satsuki meringis kesal. "Tapi aku nggak mau makan _bento _darimu. Hik!"

Daiki tidak menyahut. Dia duduk di bangku kayu, mengabaikan cegukan Satsuki dan mulai membuka kotak bekalnya sendiri.

"Terserahlah. Aku mau makan aja," katanya. "Kalau kamu nggak mau, _bento-_mu nanti aku makan juga."

"Nggak boleh!"

Secepat kilat Satsuki menyambar _bento _dari ibunya yang tengah dipangku Daiki. Cegukannya pun berhenti. Si bocah laki-laki tidak mempedulikan Satsuki yang sudah ikut duduk dan membuka _bento, _lebih sibuk menyantap makan siangnya sendiri. Satsuki pun tidak berkata apa-apa lagi karena dia memang sudah merasa lapar.

Tangan kanan Daiki yang memegang sumpit tiba-tiba terarah ke kotak bekal Satsuki. Putih telur yang berasal dari telur mata sapi di _bento _Daiki pun mendarat di kotak bekal Satsuki.

"Aku nggak doyan itu, jadi buatmu aja." Daiki berucap tanpa menoleh. Kemudian bocah berkulit gelap itu menambahkan kalimat berikutnya dengan setengah berbisik. "Ganti tangan bonekamu yang aku patahin."

Satsuki tidak menjawab. Gadis itu mengaduk-aduk nasinya sejenak dengan sumpit sebelum kemudian ganti menjatuhkan kuning telur dari bekal makan siangnya ke kotak makan Daiki.

"Aku nggak suka kuning telur," katanya. "Kamu boleh makan punyaku."

.

.

.

_Kuroko no Basuke dan drama Korea Pinocchio bukan milik saya_

_Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari drama Korea Pinocchio dengan beberapa adegan yang mirip, sisanya saya modifikasi sendiri. Asli. Drama ini unyu banget loh… Waktu nonton saya langsung kepikiran bikin fanficnya. Karena menurut saya ngga ada pairing yaoi yang cocok, pilihan pun jatuh pada DaiSuki #rurureimasihbisanulisstraight *tebar confetti*_

_*Gejala syndrome pinokio dalam fanfic ini bukan gejala yang sebenarnya, hanya menyamakan dengan dramanya saja._

_._

_._

_._

"Kayuh lebih cepat dong!"

Satsuki memukul punggung Daiki, cukup keras sampai yang dipukul mengaduh kecil.

"Ini udah cepat, tahu!" Gerutu si pemuda bersurai biru. "Kenapa kamu mukul aku, sih?"

"Karena kamu lamban! Kayak siput!" Satsuki berteriak kesal. "Dan ini sudah siang, Dai-_chan_. Kita bisa telat nih!"

"Dasar nggak sadar diri." Daiki mendesis. "Kamu ini berat, tahu!"

Satu pukulan lagi mendarat di punggung Daiki, membuatnya tidak kembali berkomentar dan hanya berkomat-kamit kesal. Memang salah siapa kalau mereka kesiangan? Sudah enak-enak berangkat ke sekolah naik bus saja, tahu-tahu Satsuki datang menjemput dengan membawa sepeda baru. Sudah begitu minta dibonceng, pula. Dasar anak perempuan aneh. Katanya 'bersepeda baik untuk membakar lemak,' tapi bagaimana lemak Satsuki akan terbakar kalau yang mengayuh pedal bukannya dia, melainkan Daiki?

"Awas kalau besok pagi kamu bangun kesiangan lagi." Satsuki masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengancam.

"Oi, Satsuki." Daiki berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tersendat-sendat. "Kamu pikir besok aku masih mau berangkat sekolah naik sepeda gini? Udah capek, keringetan lagi. Aku mau naik bus aja."

"Berhenti!"

Mendadak Satsuki memukul kepalanya, membuat Daiki mengaduh lebih keras dan menarik rem mendadak. Si gadis bersurai merah jambu turun dari boncengan, berkacak pinggang sambil melotot galak.

"Kenapa, sih?" Daiki bertanya kesal.

"Kamu ini benar-benar keterlaluan!" Satsuki menuding-nuding wajah Daiki dengan jari telunjuknya. "Udah kubangunin pagi-pagi ke rumah biar nggak terlambat, sekarang malah ngomel-ngomel. Sini sepedanya! Kalau kamu nggak mau naik sepeda, jalan kaki aja sendiri! Aku tinggalin nih!"

Daiki melongo.

"Hik!"

Mendadak Satsuki cegukan dan Daiki menahan tawanya.

"Aku serius –hik! Aku benar-benar akan ninggalin kamu –hik!– di sini!"

Kali ini Daiki tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu terbahak-bahak, membuat Satsuki semakin marah.

"Udah deh, Satsuki. Seluruh dunia tahu kalau pinokio nggak boleh bohong," sahut Daiki enteng. "Aku tahu kamu nggak akan ninggalin aku."

"Siapa bilang?" Satsuki cegukan lagi. "Aku cegukan bukan karena bohong, tapi karena cuaca panas! Hik!"

"Kau bohong lagi tuh."

"Minggir!" Satsuki merebut sepedanya begitu saja, memaksa Daiki turun.

"Oi, oi. Satsuki, kamu nggak beneran nyuruh aku jalan, kan?"

"Aku beneran kok!" Cegukan Satsuki sudah berhenti. "Lebih baik kamu jalan kaki aja."

"Oi, Satsuki!"

Kali ini giliran Satsuki yang tertawa dan Daiki yang berteriak-teriak mengkal. Gedung sekolah masih sekitar 200 meter lagi dan sekarang Daiki harus berlarian menuju ke sana, melewati tanjakan yang cukup tinggi. Satsuki benar-benar meninggalkannya begitu saja. Gadis itu bahkan masih sempat menoleh dan menjulurkan lidah, membuat Daiki mengumpat lebih keras.

"Rasakan itu, Dai-_chan!" _geram Satsuki sambil tersenyum lebar. "Salah sendiri jadi orang nggak tahu terimakasih."

Senyum lebar di bibir gadis itu seketika surut ketika dia melihat gerbang sekolah sudah tertutup. Ternyata sekalipun sudah ngebut, dia tetap saja terlambat. Beberapa saat kemudian Daiki datang dengan bermandi keringat, tapi wajahnya begitu girang ketika dia menghadiahkan senyum penuh ejekan pada Satsuki. Gadis yang tengah dihukum menyapu halaman sekolah itu mengepalkan tinjunya ke arah Daiki sebagai balasan.

"Awas kau, Dai-_chan! _Jangan harap aku mau pulang sama kamu lagi!" Satsuki mencibir ketika melewati bangku Daiki saat isitirahat. Yang diancam hanya menguap lebar-lebar.

"Kamu ini ngomong apa sih." Daiki bangkit, menekuk dua tangan di belakang kepala. "Siapa juga yang mau ngayuh pedal sepeda lagi. Bikin capek aja."

Dan pemuda tinggi besar itu melangkah keluar kelas, menguap sekali lagi. Satsuki mencak-mencak di belakangnya, dongkol.

"Dasar Dai-_chan _bodoh! Pemalas! Nyebelin! Aku sebel banget sama kamu!"

Seisi kelas hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar omelan Satsuki. Sudah kelewat biasa. Dan mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Hik!"

Beberapa orang yang masih ada di dalam kelas itu terkikik kecil.

"Kenapa aku cegukan sih? Hik!" Satsuki menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai, makin kesal. "Dai-_chan _memang nyebelin kok! Orang paling nyebelin sejagad raya! Hik!"

Satsuki melotot, kaget dengan dirinya sendiri. Cegukannya belum juga berhenti padahal dia sudah memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Kenapa nggak mau berhenti juga sih? Hik! Nyebelin!"

"Karena sebenarnya kamu menganggap Aomine-_kun _itu tidak menyebalkan, Momoi-_san."_

Satsuki terlonjak kaget. Dia pikir suara itu adalah suara yang berhembus begitu saja karena terbawa angin. Tapi mana ada angin yang bisa bersuara? Seorang bocah laki-laki kurus bersurai biru awan ternyata adalah sumber suara itu. Keberadaannya yang tidak terasa membuat kehadirannya pun terkesan sangat mendadak seperti muncul entah dari mana, membuat Satsuki benar-benar terkejut.

"Apa maksud –hik! –mu Tetsu-_kun?"_

Sepasang mata biru Kuroko Tetsuya menatap ke dalam matanya. Air mukanya tetap setenang biasa ketika bocah berkulit putih itu menjawab.

"Coba tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, Momoi-_san."_

Kemudian laksana pertapa yang bijak dan misterius, Kuroko berlalu dari tempat itu tanpa memberikan kalimat lainnya lagi, meninggalkan Satsuki yang masih sibuk mengurusi cegukannya.

"Tapi Daiki kan memang nyebelin. Siapa juga yang seneng temenan sama dia! Hik!"

Satsuki masih ngomel sembari kembali ke bangkunya, memutuskan membuka _bento _untuk mengganjal perutnya yang mulai lapar sekaligus sebagai pengalih perhatian. Gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika dia melihat sebentuk telur mata sapi di kotak bekalnya. Dia mencomot kuning telur itu dan menyisihkannya ke pinggir, mendadak menghela napas karena tidak ada Daiki yang biasanya akan memakan kuning telur miliknya itu.

"Dasar Dai-_chan _nyebelin! Hik!"

Beberapa ratus meter dari tempat itu, tepatnya di dekat tempat parkir sepeda, Daiki yang disebut-sebut mendadak bersin keras.

"Apa sih?" Dia mengucek-ucek hidungnya, kemudian melenggang kembali sambil menggigit sebungkus roti ukuran jumbo di tangan kanan.

Mendadak terdengar bunyi keras dari tempat parkir, seperti bunyi benda-benda terjatuh. Bunyi berisik itu disusul pekikan kecil yang membuat Daiki menoleh.

"Ba –bagaimana ini?"

Sakurai Ryo, teman sekelasnya, berdiri di tempat parkir sepeda dengan tubuh gemetar. Bocah bersurai coklat itu tampak sangat kebingungan. Di depannya, deretan sepeda yang semula terparkir rapi hampir seluruhnya rubuh, seperti kartu domino berjajar yang disentil ujungnya.

"Oi, Ryo!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh dengan wajah sepucat mayat.

"A –Aomine-_kun…" _Wajahnya seperti anak kucing yang tersesat di tengah hujan lebat. "Aku –aku tidak sengaja… Bagaimana ini?"

"Cih. Gitu aja repot. Sini aku bantuin."

Daiki memasukkan bungkus roti isi kacangnya ke dalam saku celana sebelum mulai membantu Sakurai untuk membereskan sepeda-sepeda yang rubuh itu.

"Te –terimakasih Aomine-_kun!" _

Sebentar kemudian mereka sibuk merapikan kembali sepeda-sepeda itu. Daiki berhenti sejenak ketika membereskan satu sepeda berwarna merah muda. Rem sepeda itu rusak, sepertinya akibat terjatuh tadi.

"Ini bukannya sepedanya…" Daiki mikir-mikir sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk cuek. "Biarin deh! Dia kan nggak buta, nanti juga sadar sendiri."

Ternyata Daiki salah. Satsuki memang tidak buta, tapi gadis itu terlalu ceroboh untuk memperhatikan bahwa rem sepedanya rusak –atau barangkali karena Satsuki memang tidak paham soal sepeda. Pulang sekolah gadis bersurai panjang itu tenang saja menaiki sepedanya, bahkan melambai riang setengah mengejek pada Daiki yang disalipnya di depan gerbang.

"Daaaa… Dai-_chan… _Aku duluan ya…." Lalu gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya.

Daiki hanya mendengus sembari memandangi punggung Satsuki. Tiba-tiba saja Daiki dihinggapi pemikiran bahwa rambut halus berwarna merah muda itu terlihat indah sekali sewaktu beterbangan terkena angin.

"Lho! Satsuki?"

Dasar otak Daiki memang bergerak terlalu lamban. Dia baru sadar bahwa rem sepeda Satsuki rusak, padahal di depan sana ada jalan menurun yang cukup curam.

"Satsuki! Oi, Satsuki!"

Dia berlari sambil berteriak-teriak. Satsuki yang kelihatannya salah paham bahwa Daiki ingin pulang bersamanya hanya menoleh sambil melambaikan tangan, lalu malah mempercepat laju sepedanya.

"Oi, berhenti Satsuki! Dia itu bodoh atau buta sih? Berhenti kubilang!"

Percuma saja. Satsuki tidak mendengar.

"Aomine-_kun _kenapa lari-larian?"

Daiki menoleh, mendapati Sakurai menjejeri langkahnya sambil menuntun sepeda. Melihat sepeda itu, tanpa pikir panjang Daiki pun merebutnya.

"Aomine-_kun, _itu sepedaku…"

"Pinjam dulu!" Daiki berteriak tanpa menoleh. "Nanti kubalikin!"

Daiki mengayuh sepeda itu sekuat tenaga. Dia menggeram pelan melihat sepeda Satsuki mulai meluncur di jalan menurun.

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Lho?" Satsuki menarik rem sepedanya dengan bingung, baru sadar bahwa rem itu tidak berfungsi. "Kok gini sih? Gimana nih?"

Gadis itu menatap jalanan dengan jeri. Wajahnya mulai pias. Sepedanya terus meluncur cepat. Tidak dapat ditahan, gadis itu pun menjerit keras-keras.

"Satsuki!"

Sepeda Daiki mulai mengejar. Dia pun dapat mendengar teriakan ketakutan Satsuki.

"Satsuki!"

Gadis itu masih menjerit, kali ini sambil menutup mata. Sepedanya melaju seperti angin, seakan tidak akan pernah berhenti. Barangkali memang akan berhenti jika benda itu menabrak sesuatu. Membayangkannya saja Satsuki sudah ingin menangis.

"Satsuki!"

Sesuatu yang berat menabrak tubuhnya. Dia merasa melayang di udara sebelum kemudian terjatuh ke tanah dengan bunyi 'buk' yang cukup nyaring.

"Sakit…."

Gadis itu bangkit sambil meringis. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh betisnya yang lecet dan berdarah. Dia mengernyit jeri ketika melihat sepedanya menabrak pagar pembatas jalan. Tapi sesuatu yang menyelamatkannya tadi…

"Dai-_chan!"_

Satsuki baru sadar kalau Daiki berbaring di bawahnya, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh menimpa tanah.

"Dai-_chan!"_

Dia menyentuh wajah bocah yang tidak menyahut panggilannya itu. Ternyata mata Daiki terpejam dan itu membuat Satsuki mulai panik.

"Dai-_chan _kenapa?"

Dia menarik kepala si rambut biru dan tangannya gemetar seketika ketika ada darah di sana.

"Dai-_chan! _Bangun!"

Sepertinya kepala Daiki terbentur batu sewaktu jatuh tadi. Bagian belakang kepalanya berdarah dan dia pingsan. Satsuki tidak tahu mesti melakukan apa selain menangis. Tangisnya bahkan tidak berhenti sampai mereka ada di rumah sakit dengan Daiki yang terbaring di ranjang –kepalanya diperban dan dia belum juga membuka mata.

"Gimana dong, suster?" Dengan mata sembab penuh air mata, Satsuki mencengkeram lengan perawat yang baru saja menangani luka Daiki. "Kenapa dia nggak bangun-bangun? Padahal udah diobatin. Kenapa Dai-_chan _masih pingsan, suster?"

Perawat berwajah cantik yang dicengkeram lengannya itu berusaha tersenyum untuk menenangkan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya luka kecil, kok."

"Tapi kenapa Dai _-chan _nggak bangun-bangun?" Suara Satsuki meninggi. "Gimana kalau ada luka dalam? Gimana kalau dia gegar otak? Ayo kita _rontgen _aja kepalanya, suster! Iya, di-_rontgen _aja! Ayo!"

Si perawat cantik mesem-mesem bingung sementara Daiki yang sudah membuka mata mendesis pelan meilhat tingkah Satsuki.

"Malu-maluin aja," gumamnya.

"Pokoknya kepala Daiki harus diperiksa lagi, suster! Tadi kepalanya kebentur batu sampai berdarah gitu, bisa aja ada pendarahan di otak kan, terus nanti kalau–"

"Oi!" Daiki yang sudah bangkit untuk duduk melirik ke arah Satsuki.

Gadis itu pun menengok, berhenti merecoki sang perawat dan sepenuhnya mengalihkan perhatian pada Daiki. Dia buru-buru merapat ke tepi ranjang, menatap serius pada Daiki dan kemudian melambai-lambaikan dua jarinya di depan wajah si pemuda bersurai biru.

"Coba bilang," katanya. "Siapa namamu? Siapa namaku? Jariku ini ada berapa?"

Sang perawat tersenyum geli di belakang Satsuki sementara Daiki menepis tangan gadis itu.

"Apaan sih! Nggak tahu!" kata Daiki cuek.

"Nah, kan, suster!" Satsuki kembali pada si perawat, kali ini meraih kedua bahu perempuan itu. Mata Satsuki sudah kembali berkaca-kaca. "Dia nggak ingat namaku. Dia nggak tahu jariku tadi ada berapa. Gimana dong, suster? Pasti ada yang salah! Dai-_chan _nggak boleh jadi bodoh, sus, nggak boleh, soalnya dia juga udah paling bodoh di kelas. Gimana kalau sampai dia nggak lulus ujian? Gimana…"

Satsuki masih meratapi nasib Daiki sementara yang ditangisi sudah turun dari ranjang. Dia menggerutu sembari menarik kerah baju Satsuki dari belakang.

"Ayo pulang!"

"Eh. Dai-_chan, _tapi…"

"Udah cepetan pulang! Kamu malu-maluin aja sih."

"Tapi, lukamu…"

"Dia boleh pulang, kok." Sang suster menyela dengan senyum di bibir. "Lukanya tidak parah."

Satsuki akhirnya diam dan membiarkan Daiki menyeretnya keluar rumah sakit. Mereka pun berjalan menuju ke halte bus, dengan Satsuki yang hanya mengekor di belakang –tidak mau menjajari langkah Daiki. Kepala gadis itu tertunduk, teringat bahwa dia yang sudah meninggalkan Daiki begitu saja sepulang sekolah, tapi malah Daiki yang menyelamatkannya sampai terluka. Dia terus berjalan sambil menggigit bibir, mendadak tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia terlalu fokus memperhatikan trotoar sampai-sampai tidak tahu kalau Daiki berhenti melangkah. Satsuki pun mengaduh pelan ketika keningnya menabrak punggung si rambut biru.

Tiba-tiba Daiki berjongkok di depannya.

"Dai-_chan…_ Apa…"

"Naik," kata Daiki. Nadanya malas seperti biasa.

"Apa?"

"Kamu tuli ya? Kubilang naik," ulang Daiki kesal. "Jalan nyeret-nyeret kaki begitu. Sudah di rumah sakit tapi luka sendiri nggak diobati. Kamu ini lebih bodoh dariku, tahu."

"Dai-_chan…"_

Biasanya nada bicara Daiki yang terkesan sangat malas dan suka mengejek itu membuat Satsuki ingin memukulnya. Tapi kali ini tidak. Dia naik ke punggung Daiki, membiarkan Daiki menggendongnya. Daiki mulai berjalan dan Satsuki memperhatikan rambutnya dari belakang, terlihat seperti rumput-rumput di lapangan –tapi warnanya biru, bukan hijau.

"Cuma kebentur batu aja lebay banget," ucap Daiki. "Kamu khawatir sama aku, ya?"

"Apa?" Satsuki setengah menjerit. "Nggak kok! Aku nggak khawatir, biasa aja!"

Sedetik kemudian.

"Hik!"

Daiki menyeringai. Sayang Satsuki tidak bisa lihat.

"Kamu takut aku kenapa-kenapa, ya? Segitunya sampai nangis-nangis."

"Siapa yang nangis?" Satsuki berteriak lagi. "Aku nggak nangis, tahu! Hik!"

Muka gadis itu memerah dan dia komat-kamit mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Masih nangis kayak anak kecil aja." Daiki belum puas menggodanya. "Ingusmu sampai keluar tuh."

"Dai-_chan!" _Satsuki benar-benar memukul punggungnya. "Pokoknya Dai-_chan _paling nyebelin sedunia! Segalaksi juga! Pokoknya sejagad raya!"

Daiki diam.

"Hik!"

Halte bus sudah dekat.

"Hik! Hik!"

Daiki menurunkan Satsuki di bangku halte, membiarkan gadis itu duduk di sana. Dia baru saja akan melangkah ketika jari-jari Satsuki menarik kemeja seragamnya dari belakang.

"Jangan lihat!" bentak Satsuki. Mukanya merah padam. "Hik!"

Satsuki tahu cegukannya tidak akan berhenti kecuali dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Dai-_chan _nggak nyebelin." Cegukannya berhenti. Daiki diam menunggu. "Nyebelin sih, tapi nggak sejagad raya juga. Soalnya mungkin di luar angkasa masih ada alien yang belum aku kenal."

Satsuki menumpukan keningnya di punggung Daiki yang lebar.

"Makasih tadi udah bantuin," dia berucap lirih. Lalu jeda sejenak. "Aku memang takut kepala Dai-_chan _terluka terus Dai-_chan _lupa ingatan kayak di sinetron-sinetron. Nanti Dai-_chan _bisa lupa padaku."

Bus yang mereka tunggu sudah tiba. Daiki menarik tangan Satsuki, membantunya berdiri.

Mata mereka bertemu.

"Siapa juga yang bakal lupa sama cewek paling cerewet sejagad raya yang suka cegukan kayak kamu." Daiki menyentil keningnya. "Ayo, pulang!"

Satsuki tersenyum.

Daiki menggenggam tangannya.

.

FIN

.

_Baru pertama kali pakai bahasa nonformal alias bahasa gaul begitu. Soalnya saya rasa gaya bahasa itu cocok sama karakter DaiSuki, sekalian eksperimen juga. Kalau jatuhnya aneh maaf ya. Hehe._

_Thanks for reading…_


End file.
